


An Explanation To Love

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode Related, F/M, Fix-It, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-07-30
Updated: 1999-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: This is a fixit to the season 2 episode 'Body Language.'





	An Explanation To Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

The next morning Constable Benton Fraser of the Royal Canadian Mounted  
Police waited impatiently outside of Inspector Thatchers' office at the  
Canadian Consulate in Chicago

* * *

**An Explanation To Love**

**By Postcard**

**postcard@manutd.com**

**Rating: - PG. Romance.**

**Disclaimer: -** The characters in this story(Ben and Meg)are not mine and anything else Due South isn't mine either. I do not mean to infringe on copyrights held by any copyright holders for Due South. The original story content is mine(Copyright 30 July 1999 by Postcard.) Please do not reproduce for anything other than personal reading without the written consent of author. This story is not written for profit and the author does not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit.

**Author's note: -** This is a fixit to the Due South season 2 episode 'Body Language' as I thought Frasers' attempts at an explanation as to why he was late for duty went hopelessly wrong. There are references also to 'We Are The Egg Men' and 'All The Queen's Horses' which is my favourite episode. Hope you enjoy reading it and any constructive comments are welcome.

 

* * *

The next morning Constable Benton Fraser of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police waited impatiently outside of Inspector Thatchers' office at the Canadian Consulate in Chicago. As soon as he saw her approaching Fraser asked, "May I speak with you for a moment in your office Sir?"

"Is it important Fraser as I have rather a lot to do this morning?" Coldly snapped the Inspector.

"Yes Sir, it is very important," stressed Fraser.

"Alright, come into my office," instructed Thatcher.

Once safely inside Inspector Thatchers' office with the door firmly closed away from prying ears, Fraser decided to get everything off his chest right away. He had spent the entirety of last night rehearsing what he was going to say and so he didn't wait for her to tell him to get on with it as he normally did. "Sir, I feel I ought to explain about my being late for duty and about the incident you witnessed while I was on Sentry duty."

"Constable I thought I had made it perfectly clear that I didn't want to know," interrupted Thatcher. "Your private life has nothing to do with me, just don't let it interfere with your duties at the consulate in future."

Meg couldn't believe the audacity of this man; did he think she wanted to know all about his love life? She thought about _that_ woman putting her hands on Fraser and it annoyed the hell out of her. Jealousy had engulfed her, enveloping her whole body as she had stood watching the woman draping herself on him. Meg had wanted to push her off him and encircle her arms around him herself. 

"You don't understand, Sir," said Fraser, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Detective Veccio and I were in the strippers closet on a purely professional basis."

"Forgive me if I find that hard to believe," Meg retorted sarcastically.

"It's the truth Sir," replied Fraser humbly.

"Alright but what has this got to do with _ME_?" Asked Meg.

"The woman you saw me with outside the consulate, her boyfriend was in trouble and Ray, er Detective Vecchio and I were in her closet because he came home and she didn't want him to know that she had spoken to the police. So we had to hide in her closet," explained Fraser.

"OK I can see now why you were in the closet, but what I still don't see is why are you telling _ME_?" Meg asked bewildered. It was clear to her now why he had been in the closet, she should have known he wouldn't be in a strippers closet for anything other than an innocent reason, but she didn't understand why he was telling _her_.

"The reason I am telling you is because I don't want you to think I was involved with that woman," said Fraser continuing with his explanation. 

"You don't? Do you mind me asking why?" Remarked Meg.

"Sir, Margaret, I cannot forget what happened between you and I on the train and quite frankly I don't want to forget it. I know you said it couldn't happen again, but I feel that I have to at least ask you to consider having a relationship with me outside of office hours," Ben said opening up his heart to her and hoping she wouldn't stamp on it. "You don't have to decide now," he added hastily.

"You really want to have a relationship with me?" Meg couldn't hide the amazement in her voice. This had been what she had always wanted to hear him say to her, but she never thought for a single moment he actually would.

"Yes Margaret, I do. And before you make your mind up, I feel I should be completely honest with you," Ben stalled for a few moments and then jumped right in. "I thought you should know that I'm in love with you."

Phew Ben thought, I've finally said it. This is either going to get me transferred to the coldest, remotest depths of Canada or dating the woman I love.

"You do?" Meg asked with a hint of hope in her voice. She couldn't believe her ears, he had _actually_ said he loved her. She was on cloud nine.

"Yes," declared Ben.

"I, well, the reason I said it couldn't happen again was because I thought you might have regretted it and only have kissed me in the heat of the moment. You've got to understand Ben; I don't want to have a relationship with you if it's just a fling, because us having a relationship could jeopardise both our careers. And if it doesn't work out it would make it really awkward to work together. You�re a good officer and I don't want to lose you on my staff. Are you a hundred per cent positive that you know what you're getting into and are you sure that you're willing to commit to me?" Rushed Meg.

"I have never regretted our kiss for one moment and I am totally aware of the ramifications of having a relationship with you. I love you Margaret and I am more than willing to commit to you," Ben said emotionally.

"Are you _REALLY_ sure?" Meg asked, praying that his answer would be 'yes.'

Ben walked around the desk towards her and took hold of both of her shoulders, "Yes," he said looking deep into her eyes.

"I love you too Ben," expressed Meg. "I have for awhile now, but I didn't think that you would want to date me as I'm your superior officer."

He pulled her towards him and kissed her on the lips. Meg kissed him back and pushed him down into her black swivel chair, sitting on his knees she wrapped her arms around him and they kissed for all they were worth. Meg finally pulled away and after a moment to catch her breath she locked him with a seductive stare, "Why don't we go to your place after work tonight and you can make me an omelette for breakfast?" 

"I couldn't think of anything I'd like more," replied Ben, understanding fully what she was proposing to him.

"Good," she said kissing him on the lips. "Dismissed constable."

> > > > > **THE END**

 


End file.
